Ceritanya
by donat bunder
Summary: Cerita ini dibuat sebagai bentuk kebiasan./Kadang aku merasa sangatlah tidak berguna untuk keluarga ku. Ya, soal keluarga.. Keluarga ku hanyalah keluarga biasa biasa saja./"Kenapa kau menggunakan nama Mama mu?"/ "Entahlah, kurasa itu bagus. Nama Mama tidaklah pasaran seperti nama nama yang lainnya."
Naruto © M. Kishimoto

By Sipembaca

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sakura's pov_

Catatan ini ku tulis tanpa ada maksud apa apa. Hanya sedikit kegiatan yang mungkin tidak berguna. Ya, mungkin. Dan juga termasuk salah satu kegiatan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku sejak kecil. Ini bukan buku diary. Hanya saja aku suka menulis apa yang sedang aku pikirkan atau yang tiba tiba saja terlintas diotak ku sejak lama dan terus menerus menjadi kebiasan hingga sekarang. Menulis, membaca, mendengarkan musik, menggambar, serba serbi anime, dan juga fotografi. Hmm.. Ah ya, soal cita cita, ada banyak sebenarnya. Tapi yang dari dulu aku impikan yaitu menjadi seorang jurnalis atau penulis. Tapi entahlah kalau tentang penulis... Hmm..

Tentang diriku.. Tak ada yang spesial memang. Anak biasa saja dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Dan adik adikku perempuan semuanya. Ayah menjadi pria tertampan dikeluarga. Betapa beruntungnya ayah. Aku dengan adik pertama ku terpaut 5 tahun, sedangkan aku dengan adikku yang kedua terpaut 13 tahun. Jauh sekali bukan perbedaan umurnya? Sebenarnya masih ada satu adik lagi. Dia laki laki. Namun saat dalam kandungan, ibuku mengalami keguguran. Adik yang malang. Padahal jika dia terlahir di dunia dia pasti akan sangat tampan, menjadi anak kesayangan dikeluarga dan juga aku berani bertaruh jika dia ada sekarang ini tinggi badannya pasti akan melebihi ku. Aaaa...

Ya, ya, ngomong ngomong tentang keluarga...

Terlahir sebagai anak pertama dikeluarga memanglah sangat tidak mudah. Apalagi jika kita mempunyai adik. Selalu ada tekanannya. Entah dari keluarga itu sendiri ataupun dari luar. Anak pertama harusnya selalu bisa menjadi panutan untuk adik adiknya. Sayangnya aku tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan keluarga.

Lulus dengan nilai yang menurut ku sudah lumayan memuaskan. Ya, lumayanlah. Aku akui saja otak ku pas-pasan. Sayangnya saja, setelah kelulusan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Keuangan keluarga yang sangat pas-pasan menjadi sedikit kendala dan juga niatku yang pas pasan untuk berkuliah ria. Ahh dan juga adikku yang sedang berjalan menuju kelulusannya. Inginnya aku bekerja lumayan untuk menambah keuangan keluarga tetapi aku terlalu takut dan juga aku yang tidak mempunyai keahlian.

Aku mempunyai keahlian, mempunyai keahlian dibidang fotografi. Tapi siapa yang butuh keahlian itu disaat seperti sekarang? Walaupun aku berbakat dibidang itu tapi aku tidaklah mempunyai alatnya. Hanya bermodalkan kamera milik teman ataupun kamera smartphone ku. Aku tidak bohong soal itu. Kau boleh tidak mempercayainya tapi itu memang benar adanya.

Huu.. Aku benar benar pengangguran. Sekarang sudah satu tahun berlalu. Dan satu tahun itu hanya aku habiskan dengan tidur, makan, mandi, yaa kehidupan sehari hari. Aku suka iri dengan teman teman ku yang sudah bekerja ataupun yang sekarang menjadi mahasiswa.

Kadang aku merasa sangatlah tidak berguna untuk keluarga ku. Ya, soal keluarga.. Keluarga ku hanyalah keluarga biasa biasa saja. Ada ayah, ada aku, dan juga kedua adikku. Kemana sang ibu? Ahh dia sudah tidak ada. Bukan meninggal tetapi dia kabur bersama orang lain. Yang lebih bisa memenuhi keuangan dan segala rasa hausnya akan barang barang. Mereka secara hukum memang belum bercerai. Tapi ya namanya juga orang tua, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya walaupun sebenarnya umurku sudah segini, 18 tahun.

Ayahku selalu mencoba membujuk ibu untuk pulang kerumah, sayangnya itu selalu ditolak. Padahal dulu ayah adalah orang yang selalu bercukupan, bahkan lebih dari sekedar cukup, apalagi soal keuangan. Ayah selalu memenuhi keinginan anak anaknya. Tetapi memang pada dasarnya manusia itu selalu saja haus akan semuanya. Ibu suka menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak jelas dan juga dulu aku yang masih terlalu polos selalu meminta apapun pada mereka berdua. Haa... Menyebalkan sekali jika diingat ingat. Dan sekarang pemikiran ku tentang ibupun juga berubah.

Aku bertekad tidak akan seperti itu jika nanti aku sudah menikah dan juga mempunyai anak.

Dan juga soal jodoh. Hmm.. Dia ada, tapi belum ku temukan. Apa aku belum pernah berpacaran? Tidak aku pernah berpacaran. Aku pernah berpacaran, sewaktu aku kelas 11. Yaa... Dia tidak tampan, tapi juga tidak jelek. Dia manis. Sangat manis kurasa. Dan juga soal seseorang yang disukai. Ayolah siapa pun pasti pernah merasakan hal itu.. Termasuk aku. Menyukai seseorang. Mulai dari kakak kelas, adik kelas, dan juga teman sendiri. Hmm rumit memang. Dan semuanya tidak berjalan mulus. Sedikit miris, mungkin? Menyukai seseorang yang tidak menyukai mu.. Bagaimana rasanya? Pasti semuanya pernah merasakannya. Dan beruntunglah kamu yanh cintanya bersambut. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Yaa kau tau sendiri. Jauh sebelum aku menyukai si dia ini, ada juga yang pernah aku sukai teman seangkatan tapi berbeda kelas. Aku menceritakan hal ini kepada sahabat ku, tapi kau tau apa? Sahabat ku malah berpacaran dengan orang yang kusukai itu. Sedikit menyesakkan saat aku tau itu. Haa. Miris sekali jika aku melihat yang dulu dulu.

Tapi ada satu orang yang berhasil merebut perhatian ku, sampai sekarang. Berada di sela sela kecil hatiku, entahlah. Menyukai seseorang dari aku beranjak kelas 12. Berapa lama ya? Harusnya orang yang kusukai itu memacariku. Percayalah aku akan setia padanya Itu terbukti, dan sudah terbukti. Menyukainya saja aku sampai bertahun tahun, apalagi jika dia berpacaran denganku. Bersyukurlah kau disukai seseorang sekeras kepala seperti diriku ini. Tapi entahlah kalau sudah betulan pacaran, tapi sungguh aku tidak akan macam macam dibelakangnya.. Ya ampun... Dasar otak sialan! Apa yang kupikirkan si?!

Dan juga masih tentang jodoh. Beberapa temanku malah sudah ada yang menikah dan juga sudah mempunyai anak. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Apa mereka dijodohkan seperti yang sering ku baca di novel novel ya? Ah sudahlah aku tak terlalu memikirkan itu.

Ya, ya, ya...

.

.

"Ini enak." Gumamnya sembari mengunyah roti pisang yang ada dimeja makan. Matanya masih asik membaca sebuah ketikan, sebuah draf yang dibuat anaknya.

"Mama?" Yang merasa dipanggil pun menengok.

"Hm? Ada apa nak?" Maniknya pun segera lepas dari layar monitor dan segera melihat sang anak. Sakura memerhatikan sang anak baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Mama memakan roti pisang ku." Keluh Sarada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Salah satu kebiasaan Sakura yang menurun pada anaknya, Sarada.

Sakura langsung merasa tidak enak setelah mendengar perkataan Sarada tentang rotinya "Ah iya, hehe, maafkan Mama. Tadi rotinya sangat menggoda. Kau tau, seakan akan mereka berkata 'ayo makan aku, ini lezat dan bisa membuatmu kenyang. Kau lapar bukan? Ayolah makan aku, aku ini pasti bisa membuatmu kenyang' seperti itu.." Jawab Sakura sembari memamerkan senyum yang sedikit kaku.

"Hm."

"Oke, nanti pagi akan Mama buatkan untukmu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sakura. Sakura tau sebenarnya anaknya ini sedang merajuk. Anaknya ini persis seperti dirinya jika sesuatu yang disukainya tiba tiba saja hilang. Seperti yang terjadi dengan roti pisang milik Sarada ini.

"Hm." Jawab Sarada lagi dengan nada yang sama.

"Dasar Uchiha."

"Mama juga Uchiha." Tukas Sarada tak mau kalah.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia berkata dalam hati kenapa dia selalu bisa tahan dengan manusia manusia Uchiha ini. "Ya, ya, ya.. Hidup Mama selalu dikelilingi oleh Uchiha Uchiha dingin. Rasanya ingin Mama panaskan saja biar mencair. Mama bingung apa yang Mama turunkan pada anak dingin sepertimu."

Sarada menengok sekilas kearah Sakura dan menjawab pernyataan Mamanya. "Dahi lebar, bentuk mata, dan juga kesukaan Mama akan pisang. Itu yang Mama turunkan padaku."

"Ya, ya, ya, dahi lebar."

Suasana diantara mereka mulai sunyi. Sarada yang tidak tahan dengan itu memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

"Kenapa kau menggunakan nama Mama mu?" tanya Sakura keheranan. Sejak awal membaca yang menjadi gangguan hanyalah karakter yang digunakan anaknya menggunakan namanya.

"Entahlah, kurasa itu bagus. Nama Mama tidaklah pasaran seperti nama nama yang lainnya." Sarada menjawab acuh tak acuh kepada Mamanya. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik kau publish saja dulu. Nanti akan Mama beri reviewnya." Sakura tersenyum, senyuman khas keibuan yang sangat Sarada sukai. Senyuman yang selalu membuat tenang tiap kali orang melihatnya.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu."

Sakura melirik jam yang ada didinding, sudah pukul 2 pagi. Manik hijaunya pun melayang pada laptop berwarna kuning milik anaknya.

"Kau tidur saja, nanti Mama akan bangunkan. Masih ada waktu sebentar untuk tidur. Nanti kau kesiangan kuliahnya. Dan laptopnya nanti Mama yang benahi."

Bagaikan mantra sihir, ucapan Mamanya pun bereaksi kepada Sarada. Sarada mulai menguap dan berjalan keatas menuju kamarnya "Hm, baiklah.. Selamat malam, Ma."

"Ya, selamat malam juga Sarada."

.

.

.

Selesai

.


End file.
